


the feelings of you (and only you)

by KiTTYBOiYUTA



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff (if you squint), Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oppa Kink, Please like this, Smut, Top Johnny Suh, bottom jaehyun, doing this instead of doing school work, first ao3 post, johnjae already in a relationship, johnjae smut, johnny has a big dick, lowercase on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiTTYBOiYUTA/pseuds/KiTTYBOiYUTA
Summary: after dating for year, on their one year anniversary johnny and jaehyun decide to have a long fun day with each other.—in other words, johnjae having anniversary sex
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first ao3 post and i’m scared lolz. also i apologize if this isn’t good. and sorry about typos and shizz. i hope you guys like it. this will probably have 2 parts btw!

* * *

“jaehyun, baby, wake up.” jaehyun felt hands shaking his back and a voice telling him to wake up out of his beauty rest.

jaehyun turned is head to his beautiful, built boyfriend. he smiled at his older, but was still upset we was woken up so early. “what do you want john?” jaehyun asked, he honestly wanted to know.

it was just another saturday where they were able to sleep in from studying all the time. johnny chuckled and rubbed his small boyfriends back. since jaehyun was in a bit of a “bad” mood, johnny wanted to mess with him. “i can’t believe you jaehyun, how could you forget.” johnny said that sentence with the most sad, puppy voice.

jaehyun felt bad, he got up and sat crisscross on the bed looking at johnny. “huh? what do you mean i-“ jaehyun was cut off by his own thoughts, he finally remembered. “OH MY GOSH JOHNNY IM SO SORRY I JUST WOKE UP I WASN’T THINKING STR-“ jaehyun’s screaming was cut off by johnny big hand on his mouth.

“it’s okay love, i was just teasing.” jaehyun shouldn’t have fell for his dumb trick, he was mad. “you asshole i can’t believe you did that.” jaehyun said in an angry pout.

jaehyun turned around from johnny. johnny felt bad (he didn’t, well he did a little bit), he crept behind jaehyun and gave him a back hug. “i’m sorry baby, i was just teasing. i love you so much jaehyun. happy one year anniversary my love.” jaehyun’s face turned the darkest shade of red, he was truly flustered at the little speech his boyfriend said.

in return, jaehyun decided to tease him back. he turned to johnny and looked at him with innocent eyes. “did you rehearse that baby?” he chuckled at the end of the sentence. johnny looked baffled. he didn’t plan it at all but, johnny knew jaehyun was just trying to get back at him.

“ah, nice try jaehyun, but i know you are just trying to get back at me.” johnny kissed jaehyun’s neck softly. jaehyun hissed at the sudden contact. “i-i wasn’t, it just sounded that way.” that was a lie, but he was just saying things to tick johnny off more.

johnny was unbothered though, continuing to kiss and lightly suck his boyfriends neck. johnny moved his hands to the front of jaehyun’s body. he rubbed his covered little tummy. “do you feel good baby?” johnny asked his very flustered baby jaehyun.

he bit his lip and nodded with glassy eyes. johnny had a long day planned, and he didn’t want to ruin the day already. johnny moved away from jaehyun and stood on the other side of the bed grabbing his phone to check the time.

jaehyun felt lonely after the sudden lost of contact with his boyfriend. jaehyun turned around to see johnny getting his clothes ready. “jaehyun, get ready we have a long day planned.” johnny smirked, he was indeed very excited for today. jaehyun nodded and started to get ready.

—

after a long day of fun activities, the couple finally arrived to the expensive hotel johnny booked for the special day. they walked in with many bags filled with clothes, snacks, and many more goodies.

jaehyun still had his jacket on and plopped on the large heart shaped bed. it was very comfortable, jaehyun felt like he was going to pass out from the long eventful day, but he knew the day wasn’t over just yet. “take your shoes and jacket off baby.” johnny said while hanging his jacked in the little closet.

jaehyun got up and took of his jacket and shoes. he walked up to johnny and gave them to him. “i’m gonna go freshen up, i’ll be out in a bit.” jaehyun gave johnny a kiss on the cheek. he grabbed a bag full of things and went into one of the bathrooms in the big hotel room. as soon as he closed the door and locked it he got straight to work.

he pulled out the lingerie he bought a couple weeks ago for this day. it was white and lacy. it came with a lacy robe, panties, and bra. jaehyun had to get one of the smallest bra sizes since he doesn’t have any boobies (sad jaehyun). he quickly freshened up before putting on the lingerie.

after putting on the erotic outfit, jaehyun looked at himself in the mirror. he looked so fucking good, the way the white complemented his silky skin. he knew johnny was going to love it. jaehyun checked his phone to see he was in the bathroom for about 30 minutes. he fixed his hair and put on some minty chapstick. johnny was laying on the bed with his phone in hand waiting for jaehyun.

“johnny i’m done, but i need you to close your eyes.” johnny looked up from his phone, he was confused but decided to go along. “okay baby.” jaehyun was already a dark read, he was nervous but also excited, but also flustered. “no peaking johnny!”

“i won’t baby, i promise.” johnny had his eyes closed with his arms crossed. jaehyun took a deep a breath and finally opened the door. he walked to the bed and stopped at the edge.

“okay johnny open up.” johnny slowly opened his eyes to see this art in front of him. jaehyun had his hands behind his back. “do you like it?” jaehyun asked, johnny was shocked. his mouth was wide open and jaw was hanging low. johnny came back to life and finally said something.

“y-yes baby i love it, come here.” johnny licked his lips when jaehyun crawled onto the bed, sitting his pretty ass on his lap. jaehyun gave johnny a hug, pressing their bodies together. “i love you, bubba.” jaehyun whispered softly in johnny’s ear.

he smiled, he loved when jaehyun called him bubba. jaehyun stopped hugging johnny and put his arms around johnny’s buff shoulders. “what do you wanna do with me bubba? i know you want to play with me.” johnny felt like he was going to melt, jaehyun was so sexy. he licked his lips and looked at jaehyun with devilish eyes.

“wanna play with your pretty body, lay down on the bed.” jaehyun nodded and laid flat on his back. johnny got up from the bed and went to the edge, here he was able to see all of his jaehyun in the white lacy lingerie. johnny wanted to play with jaehyun’s body, but he wanted things to get heated up first.

“jaehyun, i want you to play with yourself.” jaehyun looked up with wide eyes, embarrassed to do the request. “b-but johnny, thats embarrassing!” johnny didn’t care, he wanted jaehyun to do it.

“i don’t care do it now, or you will be punished.” jaehyun swallowed and nodded his head. jaehyun started with touching, feeling around his body. pinching his nipples over the lingerie. he hissed at the sudden touch. normally, getting off like this would be hard, but with johnny watching him it makes him more sensitive.

jaehyun kept playing with his perky nipples, johnny was still at the edge of the bed. he was getting so hard just from watching his baby playing with himself. finally after a couple minutes of jaehyun playing with his nipples, he brought his hands down to his white panties.

“you like when i touch myself bubba? do i look sexy?” jaehyun said while palming his bulge through his panties. johnny didn’t just like this, he fucking loved it. seeing his lover touch all over himself, making himself feel good. “yes baby, i fucking love it, keep going.”

jaehyun nodded, his face pink from blushing of embarrassment. jaehyun finally took his hard dick out of the white panties. it was the prettiest pink, the top leaking with precum. johnny was always so in love with jaehyun’s dick. it was pretty and so responsive to his. he always wanted to give jaehyun a good suck because his dick was so pretty.

jaehyun rubbed his tip, precum still leaking out. running his hands down the pink shaft. jaehyun let out soft little moans, johnny was so turned on. the bulge in his pants started to hurt, but he had to wait. jaehyun was a mess, thrusting his hips into his hand. he was moaning and saying curse words left and right.

“j-johnny, i feel so good.” jaehyun said, he sounded to needy. those words went straight to johnny’s dick. he squeezed his thighs together, to have some friction. “you look like your feeling good baby.”

johnny was about to reach his limit, he wanted to play with jaehyun. jaehyun’s moans were getting louder as he was about to cum. johnny could see he was about to, he had an idea. “bubba, i-i’m gonna come i'm cumm-”

jaehyun was cut off when johnny hurried on the bed and put his mouth over jaehyun’s tip. johnny felt the white strings go into his mouth, he looked up at jaehyun. “JOHNNY!” jaehyun covered his face in embarrassment, he couldn’t believe johnny did that.

johnny swallowed all of jaehyun’s cum. it was tasty, really tasty. he wanted to taste more of jaehyun. johnny crawled over top of jaehyun, looking at him directly in the eyes. “you look so pretty baby, i wanna mess you up some more.”

jaehyun’s face was so pink, he didn’t even know what to say so he just nodded johnny went down and gave jaehyun a kiss. he slid his tongue into jaehyun’s hot wet velvet mouth. the kiss was sloppy and wet, just how johnny liked it. johnny pulled away from jaehyun and started to place kisses down jaehyun’s neck.

jaehyn whined at the contact. after a couple minutes, jaehyun’s neck was filled with purple and blue marks. “i wanna give you head bubba.” johnny looked up from sucking jaehyun’s neck. “okay baby, my dick has been waiting for you.” johnny gets off of jaehyun and takes his pants and boxers off.

his dick springs in his belly, he was really hard and leaking a lot of precum. jaehyn had his face down to johnny’s dick and his ass in the air. johnny was big, really big. he was so big jaehyun couldn’t take all of him. johnny didn’t care though. jaehyun started off with little kitten licks at the tip, and his hand playing with johnny’s balls.

jaehyun finally put his whole mouth on the top, sucking all of the precum. he bobs his mouth at the stop, letting his hands get the rest of johnny’s big dick. jaehyun stops bobbing his head and just lets his tongue do the work. he swirls it around the tip and lower. johnny hissed at the sudden tongue work his boyfriend. 

“fuck baby that feels good.” johnny said softly, running his hand through jaehyun’s soft hair. jaehyun keeps doing on what he is doing, his mouth hurts a little bit. he comes of johnny’s dick, leaving a loud popping sound. he was out of breath just from using his mouth. 

johnny noticed the tired jaehyun, he felt bad. “it’s okay baby you can stop, i was about to cum anyway.” johnny said still running his hand through jaehyun’s hair. “i thought cumming was a good thing.” jaehyun said with a chuckle. yeah it was, but johnny had a reason. 

“i want to cum in you jaehyun, wanna fill you up.” johnny said looking directly in his boyfriends eyes. the thing is, johnny and jaehyun usually have sex with condoms. so, johnny thought for the special occasion, they could do it raw. 

“oh johnny, are you sure?” jaehyun asked, he wanted to do it but he just wanted to be sure. “yes i’m one hundred percent sure baby, let’s do it.” johnny lifted jaehyun’s chin so he was looking right at him. jaehyun was blushing harder ever than before. he nodded in agreement. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to chapter 2, hope you enjoy  
> btw jaehyun took of the lingerie oops  
> sorry for typos

“baby i need to stretch you first okay?” johnny said to jaehyun. his ass was already in the air and face in between the soft pillows. jaehyun was still blushing, he was nervous and excited. johnny got the lube and put it on his middle finger. johnny teased the rim of jaehyun’s pink, puckered hole. going in circles around and around. 

“bubba, stop teasing me..” jaehyun was desperate, he was tired of the teasing. “okay baby i’ll stop, i’m gonna put it in all right.” jaehyun nodded. it’s been awhile honestly since they had sex. since they were busy with work and other things. it’s been awhile since they actually got some time alone. 

finally, johnny put his finger in. jaehyun moaned loud, it’s been awhile since he’s been filled with anything. johnny slowing pushing in out of his hole so he’ll be able to get used to it. “j-johnny, i need more bubba.” jaehyun didn’t want more he NEEDED more. and johnny being the good bf that he his, he did just that. 

johnny slipped his pointer finger it, scissoring the whole open. “ah, bubba that feels good.” jaehyun lifted his hands up to his ass cheeks and spread them open more. johnny could see everything. this view is better than any other sunset. 

johnny started pumping harder, faster. jaehyun becoming a mess once again. “f-fuck, harder oppa~” johnny immediately stopped, did jaehyun just say “oppa”? johnny never heard jaehyun say that. “what did you say baby? oppa i think it was.” jaehyun covered his face in the pillows, embarrassed exposing his secret kink. 

johnny was surprised jaehyun had an oppa kink, and nonetheless johnny liked it. johnny got back to pumping the younger’s whole. “keep calling me oppa baby.” jaehyun didn’t want to but, since the secret was out now, why stop? “ah fuck oppa, you hit all the right spots.” 

johnny’s fingers brushed over jaehyun’s prostate and jaehyun fucking melted. his legs becoming jelly, moaning and saying oppa. johnny decided it was time to get to the real deal. “baby, for the first time raw, i want you to ride me.” johnny rubbed jaehyun’s peach plump ass. 

“okay oppa, whatever you want.” jaehyun got up from the pillows and went near johnny’s lap. while doing so, their dicks rubbed together, both of them slightly moans at the contact. jaehyun liked it, so he kept trusting his hips so their dicks could rub together. johnny threw his head back, it felt good even though it was a sudden touch. 

“enough playing around baby, ride me.” johnny sounded serious, almost mad. he wasn’t, he just wanted to see how sexy jaehyun would look riding him. jaehyun stopped, sitting there on his heels as johnny rubbed his member with lube. finally, they were both ready. 

“come here baby, some sit on oppa’s dick.” jaehyun covered his face, he was so embarrassed. but, he did it anyway because he wanted this for long. jaehyun sat up a bit from johnny’s tip, and had his hands on johnny’s shoulders. 

johnny placed his hands on jaehyun’s tiny waste. he looked up at jaehyun, giving him a gentle kiss. jaehyun slowly went down on johnny’s member. jaehyun stopped half way, johnny was just too big. “breathe baby i’m here okay?”

jaehyun took a deep breath, trying not to go crazy over johnny’s cock. after awhile he went down a little more, but something happened. johnny was already touching jaehyun’s prostate. “fuck oppa, i-i can feel you touching me there already.” 

johnny was slightly surprised, it was usually like this when they had sex but it felt a little different since it was raw. jaehyun didn’t know if he was going to be able to go the whole way. “oppa, i don’t think i can go down anymore i’m sorry.”

jaehyun sounded sad almost, he felt like johnny wasn’t getting enough pleasure. johnny didn’t mind, he felt great actually. but he made sure to comfort jaehyun anyway. “baby it’s okay, i feel fucking great right now. you can start moving baby.”

jaehyun looked up and smiled with his glassy eyes. he started circling his hips and going back and forth. going up and down, it felt so good. johnny helped jaehyun move with his hands on his hips. jaehyun was so good at riding, even though he couldn’t fit all of johnny, he still did it well. 

“oppa, this feels good, i love when i fuck myself on your dick.” jaehyun said out of breath. johnny was going crazy, it wasn’t enough he wanted to fuck him now. johnny switched positions while keeping his cock inside jaehyun. jaehyun on the bed and johnny on top of him. jaehyun got scared a little bit. 

johnny put jaehyun’s legs on his shoulders, then he went insane. he started pumping in out of jaehyun faster than every before. jaehyun was going to go crazy, it felt too good. “f-fuck me, holy shit, oppa!” jaehyun screamed. johnny was close to cumming, already. 

“shit baby, oppa is going to cum.” jaehyun was going to cum (again) too. johnny put his hand on jaehyun’s rejected cock and started pumping it fast. “come on baby, let’s cum together.” 

jaehyun came first, bursting white ribbons on his tummy and on johnny’s glistening abs. johnny came into jaehyun’s hole, jaehyun felt warm and stick down there. both out of breath, they looked at each other and smiled big. 

johnny pulled out of jaehyun, seeing the white sticky cum go down his ass. johnny went beside jaehyun and laid down next to him. “how was it baby?” jaehyun laughed, it was fucking amazing. “it was amazing ten out of ten would do it again.” 

and with that, their night ended with a warm bath, movies, snacks, and maybe some more sex....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed it, leave some recommendations in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy it? i hope you did! posting the next chapter soon ❤️.


End file.
